Medicine
by Rst
Summary: Squalo sedang sakit dan tidak mau meminum obatnya. Tapi Xanxus punya 'ide' *yang sumpah bikin Rst ngiri XD* agar Squalo meminum obatnya


_Medicine_

Tenma: Ya Ha! Hai Minna-san~ Sekarang master lagi sakit jadi saya dan Kyo yang akan menemani kalian!

Kyo: Yo!

Tenma: Kfufufu~ Sekarang nasib Squalo juga akan sangaaat Beruntung(?)

Kyo: ?... Sana cepet mulai Chibi (baca : Tenma)

Tenma: Baik Kyo-kun!

Ya Ha! Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira

Pairing: XS

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typonya berserakan kemana-mana, Maksa banget, Hancur

Rst: *Tiba-tiba muncul* YA~Selamat membaca

Tok Tok Tok

Xanxus mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Begitu mendengar suara dari dalam, dia langsung saja masuk. Memang tidak sopan sebenarnya, tapi dia hanya masuk ke kamar istrinya *dihajar Squalo* maksudku ke kamar anak buahnya. Tak ada salahnya-kan?

Sang istr –ralat- anak buah yang bernama Superbia Squalo atau lebih akrabnya sering di sebut Squalo terbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya. Ada rona merah di kedua pipi Xanxus. Well siapa yang tidak bersemu merah jika melihat seorang pemuda cantik berambut panjang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur tanpa perlindungan dengan mengenakan baju tidur yang kebesaran. Lelaki senormal apapun pasti akan berubah menjadi Seme mode ON jika melihat Squalo.

Si pemilik mata abu-abu itu melirik ke samping ranjangnya dan mendapati Xanxus yang berjalan ke arahnya "Xanxus?" Suaranya terdengar sangat berat saat menyebutkan namanya.

Xanxus yang sudah berada tepat disamping tempat tidur Squalo hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Sedetik kemudian dia menempelkan tangannya yang dingin di dahi milik Squalo.

"Hmm… Sudah lebih lumayan, meski masih panas" Ujarnya sembari duduk di pinggir ranjang Squalo

Ya. Squalo terserang demam sejak kemarin. Semua anggota Varia tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Tapi karena Squalo sedang terserang demam yang suhunya jauh diatas Normal. Dia hanya istirahat sejak tadi.

"Voi… bukannya kamu sedang sibuk, bos brengsek" Squalo menggerutu pelan, walau nyatanya dia sangat senang karena Xanxus menjenguknya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Stronzo" Balas Xanxus dingin

Squalo kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia memaki-maki Xanxus dalam hati. Xanxus hanya memandangi Squalo yang sedang tidur-tiduran. Baru saja dia ingin beranjak pergi, ia kemudian melihat obat dan segelas air yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan obatmu, Sampah?" Bentak Xanxus

Squalo yang mendengar kata Xanxus, membalikan badannya agar tidak bertemu muka dengannya.

"JAWAB!"

"VOIII! Aku tidak suka obat, Bos brengsek!" Teriak Squalo, sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau harus minum! Itu juga agar demammu turun, Bodoh!"

"VOI! Demam brengsek ini juga pasti akan turun!"

"Sampah! Kau harus minum obatnya!"

"Tidaaak!"

"SQUALO!"

"VOI! AKU NGGAK MAU BRENGSEK!"

Xanxus hanya menghela nafas. Percuma saja mencoba berdebat dengan pemuda berambut panjang itu. Di semua anggota Varia dialah yang paling keras kepala. Xanxus kemudian melirik kearah obat Squalo. Ia tetap ingin meminumkan Obat itu walau dengan cara kasar sekalipun.

Dan kemudian dia mendapatkan akal licik…

Xanxus kemudian mengambil Obat itu dan menggigitnya. Ia naik ke atas ranjang Squalo kemudian menarik tubuh Squalo dan mengunci kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan. Dengan sekejap bibir mereka telah bersentuhan. Pemuda berambut silver itu sedikit mengerang, karena gerakan Xanxus yang sedikit memaksa. Ia kukuh mempertahankan bibirnya agar tetap mengatup, tidak mengijinkan obat itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Tapi bukan Xanxus namanya jika menyerah semudah itu. Dengan cepat Xanxus menyelipkan tangannya masuk ke dalam baju Squalo yang kebesaran, yang dengan sukses membuat Squalo membuka bibirnya dan membuat celah kecil di mulutnya. Xanxus memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukan Obat ke mulut Squalo yang sedikit terbuka. Dan agar Squalo tidak memuntahkan obatnya, dia memasukan Saliva miliknya ke dalam mulut Squalo.

Dengan terpaksa, Squalo menelan obat itu dan sedikit tersedak karena rasa pahitnya. Xanxus kemudian menarik tangan Squalo agar bangun dan memposisikannya agar duduk. Kemudian dia mengambil segelas air yang ada di samping tempat tidur Squalo. Dan memberikannya ke Squalo.

Squalo meminum air yang diberikan untuknya. Pipinya masih memerah dari efek ciuman dengan Xanxus tadi. Xanxus hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus rambut Squalo lembut.

"Obatnya tidak terlalu pahitkan?" Tanya Xanxus jahil

Squalo hanya bergumam-gumam gak jelas sebelum mengakuinya dengan suara lirih " Voi Kalau kau meminumkannya dengan cara itu, aku nggak keberatan".

Xanxus yang mendengar kata-kata Squalo yang jujur hanya terkekeh kecil. Tiba-tiba dia kembali mencim bibir Squalo dan mendorongnya. Squalo awalnya kaget dengan tindakan Xanxus yang tiba-tiba, tapi kemudian dia memejamkan matanya perlahan dan membalas ciuman Xanxus.

Setelah lama berciuman,Xanxus menarik wajahnya dan menyudahi ciumam panasnya dengan Squalo. Xanxus kembali tertawa setelah melihat wajah Squalo yang sangaaat merah.

"Cepat sembuh, Stronzo" Katanya sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar Squalo.

Squalo hanya melihat Xanxus dari tempat tidur. Kemudian tersenyum dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih, Xanxus"

~~~!Owari!~~~

Rst: Ya~ jadi iri sama Squalo~

Kyo: Kamu mau? *Duduk di pinggir ranjang Rst*

Rst: *Blusing* Heh?

Tenma: Kita tinggalkan saja mereka yang ada di dunia milik berdua ^^v. Btw Review Please!


End file.
